


Let the Branches Bend

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: S4e05 coda, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 接405。Eddie在担心Buck，用他自己的方式。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 2





	Let the Branches Bend

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和歌词来自Keane的Chase the Night Away。

Show me how to love again

Let the branches bend

Life's rolling on, rolling on

Buck的手机响了。他看了一眼，是Eddie的消息，问他和Maddie谈得怎么样了。Buck还没想好是现在回还是等下给Eddie打个电话，就听见Maddie问：“是Eddie吗？”语气里没有多少疑问。

Buck抬头就看见他的姐姐端着茶杯笑着看着自己，脸上的表情称得上是“姐姐知道”。Buck还在认真考虑了是不是要说谎，他的手机就又震了一下，还是Eddie。这次是问他谈完了要不要去Eddie家里，后面还跟了一句说Christopher想见他。Buck多少知道这是Eddie的关心。自知道了Buck父母的事情之后，Eddie就问过他下班后是不是要去见见Christopher。

这下没怎么犹豫，Buck就回复他，“马上过来。”

“啊，”Maddie看着他回消息，声音里是笑意和得意，“所以是Eddie。”

Buck看了她一眼，“是的，是Eddie。”他收起手机，小心地敛起自己脸上不知何时出现的笑，“Christopher想见我。”

“当然，是Christopher想见你。”Maddie点了点头，语气十分认真，“毕竟Christopher有，多久？三天？没见过你了。”

Buck当然知道她在揶揄他，不过他们刚刚和好，他决定让这事儿过去，“他们是我的家人，Maddie。”

Maddie的表情柔和了下来，她伸手去摸Buck的脸，“我知道，Diaz家的男孩们对你有好处。”

Buck点了点头，起身抱了她一下，“那么，我先走了，你当心，有事给我电话。”

“别太担心我。”Maddie笑着朝他挥了挥手。

就算知道Eddie的目的，Buck也无法抗拒Christopher这张牌。

进门之后，Christopher就直冲着他过来，Buck弯腰抱紧他，抬头看见Eddie环着双臂冲着他俩笑，于是用嘴型对他说了一句“谢谢”。Eddie只是点了点头。

Buck看着Christopher做完了作业，Eddie领着Christopher洗漱睡觉，他俩一起给Christopher念了睡前故事——好吧，Eddie在念，Buck在演。等Christopher睡下了，他们两个回到客厅里，Eddie示意Buck坐下，自己去开了两瓶啤酒。

“我其实挺好的，真的不需要这个。我现在定期去做心理咨询。”Buck从Eddie手里接过啤酒喝了一口。喝完他就该走了。想到这里，Buck突然觉得他宁愿今晚当值。如果今晚他当值，他至少会在自己真正的家人们身边。

Eddie只是耸了耸肩，坐到他身边，膝盖和他碰到一起。这就像今天晚上Buck进门之后发生的所有事情一样：简单舒适，有着习惯带来的确定性和安全感。

Buck低头看着啤酒瓶，“我父母，说了你们大家跟他们说了很多故事。”他停了停，“谢谢。”

“他们应该知道，即便他们算不上什么好的父母，你也自己成长为了一个很好的人。”Eddie的目光飘向了Christopher的房门，“他们应该试着做点什么，就算他们觉得自己没什么可做的了。也许他们会发现能做的事情还有很多。”

Buck顺着他的视线看过去，知道他不仅在说Buckley家的父母，“Eddie，你是个很好的父亲。你一直在尽全力不把自己的问题置于Chris的需求之上，”Buck以为自己能说得很平稳，但接下来的话在说出口的时候还是有点艰难，“我的父母一直都做不到。或许永远也做不到。而他们还有两个人。”

Eddie转过头认真地看向Buck的眼镜，语气平静，“我也不是一个人。”

他话里所暗示的东西让Buck哽住了。作为一个很喜欢隐藏自己情绪的人，在Buck面前，Eddie却反而总是能找到对的话来说。不管是刚见面的时候，告诉莫名有敌意的Buck“我随时愿意把后背交给你”，还是海啸过后对低谷中的Buck说“这个世界上我最可以托付Christopher的人是你”，又或者是现在。Buck坐在那里，看着Eddie，被自己心里感受到的喜爱震惊着，既不能确定自己刚刚确实听见了自己想听的话，也不能找出话来回答他。

Eddie似乎也不准备听到他的回答，只是轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖。

Buck低头看向手里的啤酒瓶，手指轻轻敲着瓶子，他勉强从喉咙里挤出一声笑，试图缓和一下气氛：“况且我当年可不像Chris那么讨人喜欢。后来也不。如果我没加入118，如果你遇见的是Buck 1.0，我们也不会成为好朋友，也许你压根不会让我见Christopher。”只要想到他可能会错过这一切，Buck就无比感激Abby，“不过也没什么关系，我也不喜欢Buck 1.0。”

Eddie朝Buck挪了挪，他们两个现在几乎贴在一起。Eddie说道：“据我所知，Buck 1.0还是会毫不犹豫地跳进海啸里救人。”

Buck没什么笑意地笑了一下，喝了一口啤酒，“也许，但他做这些绝不会是因为他是个无私的人。”

“他选择了成为一个消防员，选择了成长，不是吗？”Eddie耸了耸肩，“我想不出不喜欢他的理由。”

Buck清了清嗓子，笑了一声，“这是什么我父母来访带来的意外积极效果吗？”

“Nah，跟他们没关系。”Eddie摇了摇头，“你知道即便没有这出，大家都很喜欢你，你对我们也很重要，对吧？”

这下Buck真的笑了，有些得意，“啊，如果没这回事我可能还不知道我这么受欢迎。”

Eddie冲着他翻了个白眼，“今天对你的自我真的没什么好处，是吧？”他转身坐正，离Buck远了一些。Buck下意识想要朝他挪一点，但克制住了自己。他低头喝了一口啤酒，听见Eddie又开了口，“今晚上留下来？”

Buck很确定自己能听出Eddie的话背后的意思，也许只是他想多了，也许Eddie确实很了解他，也许只是他什么都写在脸上。但他的确并不想在和Maddie和好之后，在哄过Christopher睡觉过后，回到他自己一个人的公寓里。室友和房子和“家”并不沾边。于是他回答，“好的。”

Buck并不是第一次在Diaz家过夜，他的洗漱用品到专用枕头都是齐全的，这并不麻烦，也是他和Eddie都熟悉的流程了。这就是他在Diaz家的状态，这就是为什么他可以信心十足地对Maddie说，“那可是Eddie家，我算不上‘客人’。”因为Buck有时候能比Eddie更快地找到Christopher的玩具，比Eddie更清楚冰箱里还有什么，甚至能比Eddie更快地列出需要买的杂货清单。虽然只是有时候。

Buck坐在沙发床上，套着他上次过夜留下来的换洗衣服，想着为什么他在面对自己父母的时候像是在接待客人，而他在Diaz家里既没有感觉自己是客人也没有被当成是客人。

“嘿Buck，晚安。”Eddie从浴室出来，探头朝他打了个招呼，看见他坐着，走近两步，“你还想再谈谈吗？”

Buck摇了摇头，心不在焉地挥了挥手，“晚安Eddie。”

Eddie环起双臂挑起了眉——他标志性的“我觉得这样不行”的动作，接着他说道，“你需要和Christopher一样被哄睡吗，Buck？对你来说这是很长的一天了。”

“我在想……”Buck抬眼看向Eddie，看着他走到自己身边坐下，“我在想，可能是时候，再做些改变了。Buck 3.0，你知道？”

Eddie耸了耸肩，“当然可以，不过Buck 3.0是什么样的？”

“我想，”Buck很确定又不确定地说，“认真和你一起，抚养Christopher，那样的？”

Eddie低低笑出了声，“是吗？”他转头去亲吻Buck，“那我很肯定，无论你是哪个版本，我都会很喜欢你的。”

FIN.

~~我很肯定Buck那晚没有一个人睡在沙发床上。~~ ~~~~


End file.
